


Get Out of My Mind

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Crushes, JUST KISS!, M/M, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He <i>likes</i> Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out of My Mind

He _likes_ Superman.

_Likes_ , how juvenile sounding, but it's true. He wouldn't dare devalue the bond he had with his wife, the long years of happy marriage, by calling it love. And, yet, it's also significantly more than he feels for the others - a shuddering kind of burn, as opposed to an affectionate warmth.

The thing is... Well, Superman is just _special_. It's not just that he's attractive by human standards, muscular and dark haired with a certain determination that carries through his every movement, but he's _kind_. He smiles frequently, keeps loyal to his friends, listens so well that nobody he's ever known has come close. And, as a result...

Well, it was natural really. How was he supposed to experience such warmth - such thoughtfully given tenderness - in his recently awoken state and not feel something? It was impossible.

And yet...

He watches Superman, staring thoughtfully at the stars above, and bites his lip. Turns away, and focuses on other matters - other little details to distract him from the muscular slope of Superman's shoulders, the brightness of his smile.

He is too old now, to allow such fluttering feelings to affect his head.

He is too broken now, to allow his corruption to ruin something so bright and young.


End file.
